Selling Me On You
by JDDCdancer1497
Summary: Clare loves visiting her grandma in the holiday season...the only difference this year is that she meets a guy, and she is convinced he wants to ruin it. But there is no way Clare will ever let that happen.
1. Welcome, my dears

**So, this right here is a new story! I am writing it strictly by myself but the idea and few details are ForeverInYourArms! This was obviously a request and I am determined to make it good for her~ This whole story will be dedicated to her!**

**I hope y'all enjoy.**

**A few things you should know! One: Clare's parents ARE divorced in this, but Glen and Jake do ****NOT ****exist. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

I cannot believe it is already that time of year! You know what time of year I am talking about! I know you do…well; if you don't know then I guess I will just have to tell you! It is coming up on the holiday season! My favorite time of year! But, what makes this time of year even more amazing is that I get to see my grandmother every year on these two weeks. It is sad, I know, but this is the only time we ever see her.

Except the one year my grandfather died due to a serious illness. She was crushed and we had to go up and visit and attend the funeral. I miss him very much, though I was never as close to him as I am to my grandma. Most kids my age would laugh and roll their eyes at the fact that they had to go and visit an _old _relative…well, not me! I can proudly say that I am 16 and going to see my grandma for winter break. But, also, that I am really excited about it!

"Clare!" I heard my mom calling me from downstairs. I sighed…knowing this was my first trip with just mom and not dad. It has been about three months since the divorce has been final, and both parents have been doing exceedingly well with sharing the house, and making my happiness first priority. I know my mom is very lonely though right now, and honestly, so am I. We both kind of drown ourselves in work.

But, we are alive and well, we may not have everything working out quite yet, but we will get there eventually. "Yes?" I called back, even though I know exactly what she was going to say…that it was time to go. "We have to go now. Run through the house to make sure you got everything you need! All of your electronics and chargers, things like that." I rolled my eyes. Of course that is what she is thinking of.

I knew this would happen. She is going to always be 'working' to make it look like she is busy, and then she won't have to talk to her mom, my grandma, about the divorce and how unhappy she is. I know that part of her attitude is so I don't feel bad, but if she really didn't want me to know how miserable she has been, maybe she should try actually smiling for once, or maybe, actually wanting to eat at the proper time, not dropping five pounds a week, strictly because she is too upset to consume food.

Anyway, back onto what is important…making sure I have a toothbrush and things like that. I know that if I forgot something of that nature that I could just buy it at the store there, but something's are more important than electronics and the internet. But I still went all around, up and down and found nothing that I needed with me, which meant I got everything, if you didn't catch that.

"I'm ready now!" I called down as I was practically running down the stairs, about to fall on my face at any moment. "Clare, calm down, we are only going to grandma's nothing to get a broken nose over." These are the comments she makes to me these days. You learn to just smile, nod, and agree with her…because if you don't, well, bad things happen.

And by that I mean, you get in trouble for 'mocking her'. Pathetic I know, but she can't ever know that! We had already packed the car earlier this morning so all we needed to do was get in the car and just, well, go, which is basically what we did. We stopped once or twice, but we really just wanted to get there, at least I did. I'm sure my mom wants to be away too. The further we are away from the house she raised her children in with her ex-husband, I think the better. But when we did get there I practically ran to the door until…

"Clare, get your butt back here an get your stuff! I'm not going to do it for you, you aren't three!" She yelled at me so loud I am sure most of the neighborhood heard her. Oh, yippee! As I made my way back to the car… "Oh, Helen! Leave the stuff and just come say hi for once!" I gasped and turned around. I ran as fast as I could yelling, "Grandma!" I hugged her very tightly and when my mom came behind me, I heard her mutter under her breath, "Maybe you are three."

Yes, these things do get annoying…I know the question you are going to ask. Because well, I ask it myself every day. I'm not psychic, don't worry. "Come on, you two! Let's catch up for a little while. Then you can get all of your stuff out from the car." I looked at my mom who shook her head. "I'd rather just get it done now, then we can visit." My mom then walked back to the car.

"Has she been like this since-" I cut my grandma off. "The divorce? Yes." Her face saddened but when I smiled she returned it. Her face lit up for a slight second then said, "With the excitement from you two arriving I forgot to do something." She walked back into the house then came back out with a plate of her famous cookies. I scrunched my eyebrows together, clearly confused.

"The people that live across the street moved in about a week ago, I hadn't gotten around to welcoming them, so I was thinking that maybe I could do it now…but I think you should do it." She explained while handing me the plate full of her delicious treats. "But, I don't even live here…are you sure, you don't want to?" She smiled and nodded.

"I'll help your mom…just tell them that they are from the poor old woman across the street and you are just visiting, but that I give them my welcome to the street and that I hope they enjoy the cookies!" After that was said she waved me off. I really didn't understand why she was so persistent about me delivering these to the people that just moved in. I have never had nor will I have a relationship with these people. But, it is the holiday season, a time for joy and giving…maybe that was grandma's lesson.

Normally, every time I come to visit my grandma, she always has a new task every year. She is determined to make me learn something new that year about what the true meaning of life is. I find it funny in the sweetest way possible. But like any good granddaughter would, I take the task and conquer it by the time I leave to go back home. It is I guess a little game in a way…one of the best games you could ever play in the world though!

So, I made my way across the street. Noticing that the yard was very undone. Grandma did say that lived here only for a week, and if I remember correctly the old man that lived here before was always in doors. I guess I judged a little too quickly, you do have to give people some time to get settled. I smiled at the quaint house, it was very classy and cozy, or so it looked it from the outside. But when I looked to my right, where the driveway is, I jumped so high that I dropped the plate of cookies.

I looked behind me, realizing that grandma and mom were no longer outside…and that all of the car doors were closed and so was the front door of the house. I turned back around and let out a small scream because there was no a guy standing right in front of me. His eyes widened. "You don't have to be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you." He smirked after saying that and rolling his eyes. He bent down and collected the plate in his hands.

"Drop something?" He smugly questioned. What the heck was wrong with this guy? I stared at him for what seemed like forever…how could I have missed the fact that his eyes were greener then grass itself. He cleared his throat and waved a hand in front of my face. "Listen, I know I'm gorgeous and all, but you are seriously making me uncomfortable." He smirked again. I shook my head and averted my eyes to the ground.

He chuckled a bit before tipping my head back up to his face. And when I realized that the smirk was still stuck on the stupid face I groaned. "Is there something wrong?" He asked while handed me the plate back. I shook my head.

"My grandma lives right across the street and she wanted me to give you these cookies. I do not live here I am just visiting for the fabulous holiday season…she wants you to enjoy them and say welcome to the street. But she is getting older and you are clearly a bad-ass person, so don't do anything to her, because if you do I will have you arrested and sued for every penny you have, which is probably just one penny, considering the way you're dressed, and that awful thing on wheels right there." I said all of that so fast and said it with just one breath…that was pretty awesome. And to add effect to the speech I had just made, I slammed the plate back into his hands and turned and walked away.

I didn't look back until I had to turn around to close the front door of my grandma's house behind me. I saw him there, frozen, plate still in hands…with a shocked…wait for it! Smirk on his face. That stupid kid is so stupid that ugh! I am so glad that I don't live here, I just hope that I can avoid that guy for the rest of my time here.

Because I won't let anything, anything ruin my holiday season.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please let me know what you thought of it in a review~<strong>


	2. No Need

**So I am very glad that this story got a wonderful response for just the first chapter! Y'all really liked the idea and I want to say that it was all ForeverInYourArms idea, I just write and add details. ;) I couldn't have started this without her!**

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV<strong>

I stood there dumbfounded, like, did that really just happen? I couldn't make any sense of it, not at all. I didn't even know this chick, and she is already judging me. I can't blame her, I guess, I don't exactly give off a friendly vibe, between the way I dress and my car. But, I was nice to her…it wasn't like I treated her poorly like I treat everyone else.

I sighed and gripped onto the plate she insisted on me having. Well, if grandma is anything like her, I will be sure to stay away from her and not get in her way. I don't need that kind of drama right now, or really ever. I shook my head and headed inside. "Mom?"

"In the kitchen, baby boy." She called out, though I would never admit it, I love it when she calls me that. I don't know what it is…something about moms. "Here are some cookies. The lady across the street said welcome." I decided to skip that part where her granddaughter blew up in my face and was nasty and judgmental.

"Well, isn't that sweet. We should have her over one day then, to return such a thoughtful gesture." I nodded my head in agreement but then added, "We should wait until after the holidays, probably, you never know what her plans are." I remembered that _she _said she would be here until holidays end, and I certainly don't need her being around me or my family.

Even though I really don't want to meet the old lady across the street, I knew I couldn't get out of it, so I can stand a dinner with her as long as that girl won't be present.

**Ding dong!**

Went the doorbell…as if you didn't already know. I told my mom that I would get it, but she shook her head and said that she would. I let her because, well, how often does this happen? And by this, I mean when your mom tells you to not do something. Well, I'll tell you, here that never happens.

"Well, you already know Eli." I heard my mom say, and when I turned around I saw my mother standing next to an elder looking lady. "I don't believe we have met. Nice to meet you." The woman said. I happily made her acquaintance as my mom looked at me strangely.

"Elijah, you just received the cookies from this woman." Crap. "Oh no, dear, my granddaughter came over and did it for me. They are here for the holidays; I thought she would have told you that." I gulped nervously. Did it just get really hot in here, or is it just me? "Um, y-yeah she did-d." I was now sweating bullets, and I never do that! Okay, well not never, but you get the picture.

"Well, the reason I am here is because I wanted to apologize for her behavior. I have no idea why she was so rude to you, or why she was talking so badly about you once she came through the door." My mom gasped. Oh here we go.

Three.

Two.

One.

"Eli, what did you do to that poor girl?" Yep, when in doubt, blame Eli. That seems to be my moms motto for a lot of things. "I was just talking, I wasn't even rude to her…oh don't give me that look. I _**was **_nice to her! But the way she treated me, I wish I wasn't." My mom rolled her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am. My son will go and apologize to her immediately." My eyes widened with disgust. "Why would I? I wasn't even mean to her! If anyone should apologize, it should be her to me." I defended myself, but of course my mother was on me like a hawk.

She practically demanded me to apologize, I didn't like it one bit…but I knew I had no choice. When my mom went out of the room to get something, I forget what she said she needed, the lady came up to me. "Listen, I know she was the mean one, and I have no idea why. But, the way to her heart is to just say how you are feeling. Don't you want to know why she was so mean?"

I shook my head, "Honestly? No, not really. I'm sorry, lady, but I don't really ever want to see your granddaughter again." She didn't look sad at all, which I didn't understand. Maybe she had trouble with _her _too. That would make sense. "I know what you are afraid of." She said. I laughed.

"And what is that?" I asked her, but she only smirked. Wow, it was pretty convincing too. "Back! Oh, and Eli, you have no choice. When you are ready, ma'am you can take him away to your granddaughter." My mom smiled and threw a wink at me.

Ugh!

**Clare's POV**

"They can't be that bad, Clare." My grandmother told me. I scoffed at her words, like she would know! "I never said _they_, I said _**him**_. He is awful, I don't know about his parents, but I mean they raised him, so they can't be too great either."

"Clare Edwards, you cannot talk about people like that…that is horrible! That attitude will get you into trouble." My mother warned me, though I didn't really care at that point. I almost encouraged that I get punished just so I could talk badly about him.

It wasn't my fault that that boy was insufferable. I rolled my eyes. "Fine! Punish me, but that won't change the fact that I hate him." I said sternly…okay, maybe that was a bit too far. When I saw my mother's eyes darken, and my grandmothers wide, I knew that I went too far. "Go to your room instantly! You don't even know this poor boy, and you already judging him."

"As long as I never have to see him again, I don't care how many times I am sent to my room!" I shot back before climbing the stairs and entering my room. I cannot believe this, any of this. That guy was just so…ugh! The only thing I can do is hope that I never have to see him again!

**Knock knock….**

"Who is it?" I asked in an annoying tone, if it is my mother…I swear I will not let her in. "It is your poor old grandma! May I come in?" I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Yeah." Then she opened the door and there she stood, but oh no, she wasn't alone. She was with that _thing._ Maybe I should say that guy, but that thing seems more appropriate.

"Clare, you need to meet-" I stood up from my bed really quickly and stood right in from of them. "I have met _him_, and never want to speak to him again!" My grandma huffed out loudly. "Now, Clare, you are not being fair. You don't even know his first name, and he is very nice." With that she walked out the door, slamming it in the process.

"You two will stay in there until I say otherwise!" She shouted from the other side of the door. A loud noise was heard, then silence. I was staring at _him _and he was staring at me. We are having a freaking staring contest. So, I finally rolled my eyes and sat on the bed. He just stayed there with his hands in his pockets, swaying back and forth.

He looked almost confused to the situation, like he had no idea what to do. I'm like there is nothing we can do! I sighed loudly, and after I did he looked at me in concern. We held eye contact for a slight second before I looked away, not wanting to look at him anymore. I had already forgotten the fact that his eyes were gorgeous. Eh, you knew he was bound to have at least one good thing about him. I was angry at the fact that grandma is doing this to me, and well, him. Why? Why, would she do this?

"I don't know what I did to make you so angry or what made you hate me so much, but I am truly sorry." He whispered…it was so quiet I almost didn't hear it, but I did. I smiled slightly before taking it instantly off of my face and looking up at me. I planned to yell, throw, maybe even hit him, but the second I looked into his green, apologetic, sorrowful eyes all that anger disappeared.

"I-" That was all I could manage to say, and when he realized that I was speechless he smiled. "You aren't smirking." I pointed out; his smile only grew, probably knowing that I wasn't really mad at him anymore. "I smile sometimes; only three things can make it happen though." I thought I'd be a challenge, which is always fun to do.

"Oh yeah, and what are those things?" He sis that half laugh thing and held his head low then he picked his head back up and looked at me. "One: is when something or someone makes me feel happiness. Two: is when I am amused at something…" He trailed off, not saying the last one. I looked at him for a while, but when I realized he wasn't going to say anything I asked, "What is number three?"

"When I am looking at a gorgeous girl." I smiled at his words, that was…beautiful. "Why'd you smile this time, then?" I saw a twinkle in his eye, and for the first time I realized how close we really were. I could feel his breath on my nose and lips when he whispered, "All of the above." I smiled the biggest smile I had ever smiled, while I felt my cheeks get rosy pink.

"That's cute, you're blushing." And of course, that did nothing but make me blush even more. We were really really close. I honestly couldn't breathe, so I stepped back. I nudged him on the shoulder while saying, "My grandma was right, you aren't that bad."

* * *

><p><strong>So…what did you think of this chapter? I thought it was cute and fun-filled. Don't worry their bickering hasn't come to an end, how could it? But, there will be many more sweet moments like the one that just happened if you review! So, do just that, review!<strong>


	3. So, Maybe

**Hello my lovely reviewers! You are all amazing, I do hope, though, that this story gets more recognition. I didn't get that many reviews this last time and that always makes me sad, so please please please review! Thanks~**

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV<strong>

Okay, so this girl wasn't as bad as I thought she was…oh, who am I kidding? She's perfect! Curse her good looks, and charming personality. It has been three days since we had talked in her room, and she was always on my mind! Always. Do you know what that means? Of course you don't, you couldn't possibly.

Morty, my hearse, hasn't been running too well lately. I blame this very cold winter weather, anyway, I decided to work on him, to see if I could get him to run properly, and try to get _her _out of my mind. After about ten minutes of working on him and getting absolutely no where I gave up. I put the hood of him back down and jumped on top to sit on him. I lied down and closed my eyes, that is, until I felt a warm presence right in front of me.

I sat up and opened my eyes and practically fell off of the car. "Oh my goodness! Are you alright? I didn't mean to frighten you, I thought you saw me." I stood up from the ground and brushed myself off a bit before looking into her piercing blue eyes. I swear she could kill me with those things. "It's perfectly fine." She smiled up at me and a small 'good' escaped her lips.

"So, what brings you by?" She looked down a bit before casting her eyes back to mine. "Well, I realized that I never told you my name." I nodded my head in understanding. "Clare." I said. She looked shocked, no astonished. She opened her mouth and I just knew she was going to ask me just how I knew that. "Your grandmother said it a few days ago to me, remember?"

She thought for a bit then her cheeks burned a fire red, and her eyes were anywhere but on me. I moved my frigid hands up to her face so that she would once again look me straight in the eyes. "You're hands are freezing." She noticed…I mean, how could she not, especially the way her cheeks are burning.

The sensation must feel weird. I muttered a 'sorry' before removing my hands and turning back towards her and facing my own car. "What were you doing?" I heard her ask, but I decided to keep my back facing her. "Morty isn't-"

"Morty?" I heard her ask in a very confused voice. I turned toward her and said, "Yes, Morty. My car." I patted the hood for emphasis. "Anyway, he stops working a lot, and he especially hates cold weather. So, I was trying to fix him, but you know…after a while you just have to give up." She put her lips together.

"Does anything come on or does it do nothing when you turn it on?" I looked over at her, why would she ask that? "Um, no, the clock and lights come on, basically everything comes on, but the actual car." She 'hmm'd' at me. Okay? "Have you checked the battery?" She asked. All I could say in my head was how much of an idiot I am.

"Because you know in cold weather the battery doesn't have has much strength. That is probably the problem, unless you have looked at it, which you probably have then I have no idea. Maybe you should take it to a mechanic." She shrugged her shoulders and was about to walk across the street, before, "What is your name?" I smiled at her. "Eli."

After she turned around and I made sure she was completely in the house I went back to Morty, and sure enough the battery was the problem. Thankfully, I knew just how to fix it.

**Clare's POV**

As I watched him work from the window of my bedroom, I suddenly realized that he was looking at the battery. Ha! I was right! And he didn't look at it? That shocked me, but then again, I had no idea of how much he knew about cars. I assumed more than me, but maybe I was wrong. I mean I wouldn't know…it isn't like I'm a master at cars but you know I dabble.

I like to be prepared, okay? Being fifteen almost sixteen, what if something happened while I was alone on the road? I needed to be prepared the best that I can. It isn't like I care though, I mean sure he is attractive and he has sparkling green eyes, but other than that he is just some guy that lives across the street from my grandma.

I sighed, taking a sip from my steaming hot tea. I ducked down when he turned around, spilling my tea all over my legs. "Ouch." I squealed while placing the cup down and running up the stairs, bumping into my mom and grandma in the process.

I didn't care in that moment, though; all I could think about was getting to the bathroom as soon as possible. My grandma was following closely behind me. "Oh, dear, what happened?"

***Two hours later***

"Are you sure you are okay?" My grandma asked me for the one millionth time in the past two hours. "I promise, grandma, I am fine. It was just a slight burn, nothing serious. It didn't even go that far. I am fine." And that was my reply for all of those times she had asked. Now me, grandma, and mom were just sitting by the fire.

They were drinking coffee, but I passed on the hot drink. I may be fine, but I'm a little hesitant about going near something so hot and dangerous. Oh, I sound like such a wimp! There was a knock on the door suddenly. I was going to go get it, until grandma insisted I sit down. I guess my legs stopped working too when the tea spilled?

"Clare, honey, come here." Oh, now my legs are working for her. I went up to her and she winked at me before opening the door even more for me to see who was there. Eli. I heard footsteps behind me, and I assumed it was my mother. "Eli? What are you doing here?" I asked quietly.

"I came over here to ask if you'd like to go somewhere with me…" He asked, that sounded like a date. "You know, as a thank you for helping with Morty." I couldn't help the small disappointment in me, I didn't want it there, but I knew it wasn't going to go away. "Of course she can and she'd love to!" My grandma answered. Everyone looked over at her, she just gave us that 'I'm old and that is right, I answered' look.

"I'll have to change first." I noted. My grandma opened her mouth but Eli beat her to it. He grabbed my left hand in his freezing right one and whispered, "No, you look perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>YAY, for cuteness~ So…how was it? Be honest! Reviews? Yeah, they sound lovely right about now!<strong>


	4. The Time We Take

**Hey everyone, I know that l haven't updated in like forever and it will probably be that way, but they will happen, late or early, you will always get a new chapter! Please enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

Eli smiled at me and gently pulled me to come outside with him, I looked back at my mom and grandma just to double check that all of this was fine, and the smile on their faces told me everything. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Yes, I do like Eli, he seems to be a wonderful human being, but I don't really want to spend an evening with him alone.

"What are we doing?' I asked with a slight harsh tone. I felt terrible, instantly but he smirked at me. "Ah, so you are back to hating me? I see, I see. Well, sorry, if I'm a bother." He said that as he leaned over me and then let go of my hand and walked a head. But he turned around with his hands in his pockets, telling me to 'keep up'.

I scoffed at him and ran to be by his side. "Excuse me; you have no right to talk to me like that. You are nothing, a nobody to me, and I haven't done a single thing to you, so mister, don't you dare!" I was getting mad. He stopped and turned to look at me, "What is your problem with me? Why do you hate me? I mean I thought after our "moment" you started to like me, I know I sure did about you."

My heart started to race and I noticed for the first time that we were at the beach. "Why the beach?" He shrugged. "Because that is where the male lead always takes the leading lady he loves in a romantic cheesy movie." I gasped.

"Now you love me?" He shook his head. "You just said-"

"I never said I love you, but when I do, you may accuse me of it." I looked at him skeptically. "_When _you say it? WHEN!" He smirked at me then grabbed my face between his hands, our lips only centimeters apart…my breathing hitched, and, "Yes, Clare…_when_." He pulled away and started towards the water.

"Come on. You may not like me, but don't let this night go to waste." I sighed and went to him. We stayed there just standing side by side, looking at the gorgeous water before us. "I'm sorry." I finally whispered. He looked at me with an almost smile, "I know."

"No, you don't. A lot, I can't even believe I am going to say this but, a lot has happened to me in the past little while and I just don't like to get to know people and get close to them, all they do is…" He made me face him and his gentle features told me he was here, and here to listen. "They…?"

"I'm not leaving, and you can trust me forever, Clare. I know you just met me, and everything but you can trust me." I looked into his eyes, and he looked very sincere, and as much as I wanted to give in and let him come in and access all of the scars and my damaged goods, I couldn't. Not now…and probably not ever.

"No, Eli." I stated once again taking a step away from him. He scrunched his eyebrows to me. "What happened to you? What happened after the last time I saw you, when you seemed interested in me. Was I stupid and pathetic to think that?" He looked hurt, really hurt. And that only made me feel worse. But, I didn't need that right now.

"Listen, Eli, you don't know me and you have no idea what is going on in my life or my family. And I don't appreciate the way you are acting towards me with something that doesn't even exist." I snapped again and again and again. I felt like I was slowly tearing him apart, but it isn't like he knows that much about me to feel so down about a rejection.

"I am leaving after the holidays, Eli…you can't expect me to want you." He stared at me with a blank expression. His head stared at the ground as he sat on the sand randomly. He looked as if he were ashamed. Then right there I felt like a complete ass. I sighed and sat down next to him. "I'm sorry; I didn't know you really wanted nothing to do with me." I chuckled a bit before sitting on my knees in front of him. I forced him to look at me.

"I don't want nothing to do with you. I just-" He grabbed my hands and gripped then in a tight, caring embrace. He rubbed his thumbs along the side. I looked up at him with a small sad smile. "I'm scared." He moved his right hand from my mind and touched the side of my face. "You don't have to tell me everything, or even anything for that matter. It isn't my business, but please tell me that you care about me, that what I was seeing wasn't just pretend."

I moved toward him and hugged him, almost for dear life. "That's what scares me." I whispered in his ear. He moved away slightly so he could see my face. "Caring abou-" I shook my head waving a hand to stop him. "Getting close to you, liking you, you leaving me scarred and depressed then I go back home to my life thinking of nothing but wanting to die."

Eli's eyes widened bigger than any other persons' I have ever seen. He flipped me around so that my back was pressed against his chest. His arms wrapped around me and fit perfectly just beneath my breasts. "Please, don't ever say that, Clare. Give me a chance, okay? I promise, I'll make it worth your while."

* * *

><p><strong>I'd just like to say that I won't be updating this or anything really quickly…stuff has come up and I am going to do what I can. I'd still love it if you gave me some reviews though, they make me happy!<strong>


	5. We Have Now, But Not Forever

**I want to apologize for my very long absence. I have just been so busy with school and my dance show that is coming up that I really barely had time to sleep! And with all of this I was really stressed out, which makes me not at all inspired to write…but today I took a look at this and a few other stories of mine, and instantly was hit with an idea! I had a few hours to spare, so I decided to give it a go….I apologize if it sucks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

_*Two days later*_

_"Please, don't ever say that, Clare. Give me a chance, okay? I promise, I'll make it worth your while."_

"_Eli….I want to, I really do. Give me a little while? Okay?"_

Looking back on how that evening ended I do feel slightly bad. And to make it all worse I have yet to talk to him. Christmas Day is tomorrow, making Christmas Eve today making New Years only a few days away…all of this equaling out to me leaving in just a short while.

Right now I was in my grandmother's house, alone. She went with my mom to shop for groceries, and last minute presents. Leave it to my family to be behind on this sort of thing. Family. It's a funny thing, especially when you feel like you don't have one.

A sister who is in a different world, so to speak. A mom and dad divorced without a single word to even be spoken to each other without creating a World War III. It hurt to feel like you are all alone. And I know what you are thinking. You have your mom and your friends…you have your dad too!

Well…not really and I will tell you why-

**Ding dong ding dong!**

I wonder who could be at the door. I looked through the peep-hole to see none other than Eli. I sighed rather heavily before opening the door wide open. His facial features showed concern and the minute he wrapped his arms around me I could tell he thought that something must have happened to me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in the crook of my neck. I had to push him slightly off of me so I could look him in the eyes. "For what?"

He pushed passed me to the couch in the living room. After shutting the front door of the house I followed him. "For what, Eli? Why are you sorry?" He looked up at me worried, before grabbing my wrist and gently tugging on it before I took a seat next to him on the couch.

"I scared you away…and that is the one thing I didn't want to happen. Look, I know you are leaving soon and that you don't want to start something because let's face it we will never see each other again most likely…at least not for a very long time. And…I just I'm sorry. I'd rather have you as a sort of friend so that I can talk to you your last days here instead of you feeling the need to avoid me."

I stared at him in disbelief. That is what he thought? Wow… "Eli."

"Now I probably screwed everything up and…and…oh my God, nevermind. I'm sorry I even came over." He stood up and quickly walked to the door before opening it and running back to his house. I sat there stunned….honestly speechless, and not able to move. I know I should go after him, explain why I am scared…but for some reason I don't.

I stayed seated on the couch with the door wide open until my mom and grandma came back…which had to be two hours later. They looked at me and looked at me. Oh yeah, because sinking their eyes into my head is going to tell them exactly what I am thinking.

They don't ask though…they probably didn't need to. They know I haven't seen Eli since that night and they know what he said. The only words they uttered to me were "dinner was ready". After we ate in silence at the dining room table I excused myself into my room for the night. That is until my grandma came in my room without knocking.

"So…he came to see you?" Of course. Leave it to my grandma to not only figure it out but to ask about it also. "Yes."

"And…what did he say?" I sighed and looked over at her. She seemed concerned but then her lips turned to a smile when I finally gave in and told her what happened. From the moment Eli walked in the house to his very unexpected exit.

"Why don't you go talk to him now, then? I have a feeling that all day the only thing you were thinking about was ways to tell him the truth…the whole truth about why you are so distant and honey, I think you owe it to him. The poor boy is probably so broken right now and-"

"You're right. I know you're right…you're always right." She smiled and put her hand on my shoulder. "Well, maybe not always. But a lot, yes, I do have to agree. You know your grandfather used to say that too all the time." Tears came to her eyes now…we lost my grandpa about three years ago due to a heart attack while driving. He drove himself into a tree…luckily no one else was involved.

"You know when I first met him, I couldn't stand him. We fought and fought in high school. He was just a jerk…until I got him as a science partner and we had an at home project. We talked and talked and I honestly will tell you I fell in love with him that very day. We were destined to be together. And even though years later we were married had kids, we still fought, but our love had only grown stronger from it."

"That is a very sweet story grandma, the best I have ever heard…but you and grandpa are nothing like Eli and I. We fought for like a day and then he said he liked me and-"

"You know kiddo, sometimes the best kind of friendship starts with fighting…and the best friendships turn into something much more then that too. Talk to him. Because I think that your situation is almost exactly like your grandfather and I's was…and I'm pretty sure you know that too." She winked at me and then took her leave. I noticed a bad placed on the bed…I looked at the tag. It read:

_To: Clare_

_Love,_

_Eli_

I was very confused until I opened the tiny present…it made my heart melt, but what really made me cry was the letter that was written so beautifully. I looked out the window and looked directly at Eli. He was sitting on the front step of is house with his head in his hands…looking nervous as can be. But what I saw was someone worth fighting for…no matter how far or close we lived, or how long we had together. Right now all that mattered…was Eli.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me happy…you know that!<strong>


	6. We Just Gotta Give

**I'm sorry it has been so long, but my life is hectic right now…a lot of shows and auditions, so I have a lot less time to write! So…what did y'all think of the Degrassi Premiere? Glad Cake broke-up? Yeah, me too!**

**Warning- **there really isn't a warning…just enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

I smiled to myself as I placed the tiny present on my bed, rushing down the main stairs and passing my grandma on the way. She gave me a knowing glance, and I mentally rolled my eyes.

**I'll just have to thank her later.**

I pushed the front door open with great force but then I saw Eli, and something inside of me made me stop. I just stared at him for forever! But when he looked up at me and I saw a very faint hint of pink on his cheeks, it brought me back to reality. I closed the door gently and headed toward him.

He was about to get up from the step he sat on but I pushed him back down. Why do we need to stand when we both know this is going to take a while. I smiled at him and his head was right back in his lap. You'd think the roles would be reversed…normally they are.

"Hey." I whispered lowly, but smack myself on the forehead right after for realizing how lame that truly sounded. He looked up from his lap, to only give me that stupid sexy smirk of his. It was one of a kind honestly, and I wouldn't want to see it on any other persons face.

"Hey." He mocked me, and after I started pouting he started to act normally again. We sat there for ten minutes, with him making fun of me and me trying to do the same to him, but failing miserably. He placed his arm around me, and for some reason it became silent.

An awkward silence. Yet, I have no idea why…being with him like this felt like home. It was one of those moments where you felt everything was just perfect and nothing could possibly make it better. I looked up at him straight in the eyes, and much to my dismay he removed his arm from being wrapped around me.

"Sorry." He muttered under his breath just before getting up and running into his house. I sighed, I didn't understand. Was he embarrassed about his feelings toward me? I mean I know he said that he was falling in love with me in his letter, but he won't even give me a chance to talk!

I guess it is a little terrifying, admitting that you are loving someone on such a level. Especially when you just met that person. But, I guess people fall in love at different speeds. And I guess that I might love him too…I have one concern and one concern only.

I got up from the step and knocked on the door. I thought his mom or dad would answer, or that the door would open at all, instead all I heard was a "go away". I rolled my eyes…Eli.

"I'm not leaving, Eli. I want to talk to you, please, just open the door." I heard a loud banging on the door followed by a shaky breath. I assumed Eli was really upset and was sitting right next to the door. "Please?"

HE cleared his throat and with a shaky breath, "I'm sorry about what I wrote in the letter. I shouldn't have, I know. We don't even know each other. But, my mom got me talking about you…and I just started going off about how beautiful you are and smart. And that you are truly the only person that doesn't give in to the way I treat you…or others. And then as I was just letting my mouth go on and on I realized that I had just said that I loved you…"

"…and well, I just honestly didn't know what to do, and somehow my mom convinced me to tell you in a letter. And so I wrote everything down, but I wasn't planning on giving it to you, but it was on the counter next to your present, and when your grandma came over my mom gave her both. I panicked, and I'm just so sorry!"

"Clare?"

I couldn't contain the happiness that was inside of me, and I let the happy tears flow freely. "Eli, that is just so sweet!" He sighed loudly. "We don't even know each other, how do you have such an effect on me?" I giggled at his words, and put my hand through the doggy door on his front door.

When I felt his hand touch mine, I became brave, I felt like I could do anything. "Yeah, we don't know each other very well, and yes maybe you are started to love me really soon. But everyone is different. And I can tell you that I may not be _in _love with you, but I can tell that my feelings are stronger than just liking you. You don't have to be embarrassed, really, Eli."

I took my hand away from inside the little door and asked him if I could come into the house so that we could talk face to face. He agreed quickly, but when he opened the door, he still seemed a bit…nervous, and embarrassed. I took his hand and I took him upstairs.

When we got into his room, he looked around confused. I laughed at him and came up to him and threw my arms around him. It took him a second but then he finally registered, and hugged me back tightly. I pulled back and fall onto his bed, lying on my back.

He smirked that smirk of his, because I knew he knew what I was thinking. And I could tell that _Eli _had come back. He lied down on top of me, but made sure to not put to much pressure on me. And then he did it…he kissed me! He freaking kissed me!

He was teasing me though, giving me very short pecks on my lips, when he knew that I wanted a real kiss, and he finally gave in. Because let's face it he wanted it too! I have no idea how long we had been making-out, but it had to have been quite a while. It wasn't until the door flew open And we saw Cece did we break a part.

I found it funny to see Cece in the doorway looking at us, with that same smirk Eli has!

* * *

><p><strong>Short…but a least I updated! Review, please?<strong>


	7. Goodbye

**Thank you so much to the people who reviewed….I want more though, so please! Review for me!**

**Warning- **there really isn't one.

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

Today was the day…the day I wanted to happen when I first got here, but the day I was starting to dread when I started to like Eli. It was the day that I said goodbye to grandma, and this town, but it's also the day that I have to say goodbye to Eli.

I sighed as I finished packing up my things. We were leaving right after lunch, and it was currently 6:30a. It was really early but I just wanted to make this day feel longer, and the way to do that for me is to be awake a long time.

No one else was awake but me so when I heard a soft knock on the door, I was confused. I heard the door open, and I saw Eli standing in the doorway. He was still in his pajamas and he looked very tired. He once told me that he was not a morning person, and besides school he slept in until about nine…or sometimes later.

He walked towards me shutting the door in the process. "Hey." He whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. "Hi, Eli." I responded with a sigh as I put my hands on his arms. "How'd you get in here?"

"Your grandma let me in." He sounded so very tired and I could tell he must have been half asleep because the weight he was putting on me was more then he usually would. I didn't mind though, I kind of loved the fact that he could lean on me, even if it was in such a way.

"I didn't know she was awake," he fell on me even more making me fall on the suitcase placed on the bed in front of us. "Oh, I'm sorry, Clare." I giggled a little, and managed to turn around and lie on my back. He looked into my eyes and then to my lips. This only caused me to giggle even more.

It had been a few days since Eli had kissed me on his bed, or well the make-out session. Cece fled the room immediately and when I asked Eli why she wasn't freaking out, he explained to me about everything. How his old girlfriend used to live with them because of problems at home.

I understood and read between the lines when he didn't exactly say what we both know he did with her. But after an hour or so, I was fine with it. Right now, I don't think anything could make my feelings for Eli weaken. "What are you doing up? You are a walking zombie!"

"Hmm, well this girl I'm crazy for is leaving today…and I want to spend as much time with her as possible," he got really close to my lips, practically touching them with his, "and she is way better than sleep anyway." Well, wasn't that just the sweetest thing.

"I'm gonna miss you…so much." He smiled sadly at me and removed himself from lying on me. He pulled me up to a standing position and hugged me tightly. "I know. I'm going to miss you too, very much. But, I don't want to think about that right now, okay?"

I nodded my head towards him and finished with my suitcase. When I was finished just ten minutes later, we just sat down on the guest room's bed of my grandma's house. Our backs were pressed against the headboard and Eli was holding my hand that was placed on his lap.

"You know what is so strange to me?" I suddenly asked him, not being able to take the silence anymore. "Hm, no, what?" I moved closer to him so that my head was resting on his shoulder, he let go of my hand, and I hated it but he quickly wrapped it around my shoulder and held me closely.

It was weird, I felt so content…so at home being in his arms like I was right now. It was the best feeling in the world. "I have only known you for two weeks, and most of that time I couldn't stand you. But now…"

"You're in love with me?" He teased. I gasped, and felt my cheeks burn a very red color. I mean I'm not in love with him that would be ridiculous! I have only known him for two weeks…two incredible weeks. The best two weeks of my life. Stop it Clare!

"No!" I squeaked and I felt my cheeks burn more with that so unsatisfying response. He turned me around so that I was looking him dead in the eyes, though I changed my gaze as soon as I could. "Uh huh…because that was oh so convincing!"

"I am _not _in love with you!" I said sounding more like it was the truth that time. I buried my face in my hands as I felt like my cheeks would catch on fire any second. He laughed at the way I was acting, which probably looked quite childish, but I couldn't help it!

"I know, I know, you aren't…yet." I didn't dare look up at him, with the smug smirk I know was present on his face. But he moved around on the bed and was now right in front of me. It took a couple of tries but he finally pulled my hands away from my still very red face.

"It's okay. Now, what was so very strange to you?" I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion as to what he was talking about, but was thankful towards him that he let the whole 'in love' thing go. "What?" He chuckled at my response before wrapping his arms around my body, and held me like I was a baby.

"You asked, and I quote: 'You know what is so strange to me?' So now I am asking what is so strange." I came to realize what he was talking about and mouthed an 'oh', dragging it out, probably looking very stupid. "I was going to say, that it is very strange how I have only known you for two weeks, and in that time I have really started to like you a lot."

"Hm, well, I am likeable." He teased. I liked when he did that, it was cute and made the environment surrounding us less uncomfortable. But, sometimes you just want people to be serious…and _this _was one of those times. "You can't take anything seriously_, _can you?"

I removed myself from his arms and got off of his lap. I stood up and was about to take off when I felt him grab my wrist and pull me back down, pinning me to the bed yet again. "I'm sorry. I know what you mean, it is strange, but I wouldn't change a second of this time with you over the past two weeks if I could. You may not be in love with me. But I sure as hell know I'm falling hard for you."

I lied there stunned. I wasn't expecting that. I didn't know he felt like that. "And now, I feel like an idiot for telling you that. Should I go? I'll go." He quickly got off of me and was about to exit. "Wait! No, don't go…I only have like an hour or so before we leave! Stay, please?"

"But I just told you-"

"That you're falling for me, I know. And I'm fine with it, honestly. Because you never really asked me, if I was falling for you…you just asked if I was in love with you." He smirked at that, just like I knew he would. We were both now standing near the door, me leaving in a little bit not even on our minds when he pulled me close to him and gave me a kiss on the lips.

It was a different kiss, it wasn't the gentle sweet kiss like our first, and it wasn't as _messy _as our make-out session on his bed. But, it was nice, perfect even. It had just enough of everything but into it. I felt the passion, the want, the need…and dare I say it, the love behind it.

I don't think that if my mom hadn't called us down for lunch we would have ever stopped, and I really didn't want to. But I had to, and now as we were eating lunch with my mom and grandma, leaving really became evident on my mind. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

I guess I wasn't talking and was really zoning out, but I didn't want her to think that I was upset or anything so I nodded my head, signaling that I was fine. Eli bumped my shoulder and whispered to me, "Liar."

I smiled a soft sad smile to him, he was right. I was lying probably very badly, considering everyone here was giving me a pathetic pity look. Ugh, I hate when you get those, you feel like you aren't worth anything. I hate when people do that, it just isn't right!

I felt Eli grab my hand in his, I really wasn't eating because I wasn't hungry. Or at least I thought I wasn't until my stomach growled. My mom and grandma left the room "to go check on things", even though I know that they were just giving Eli and I more time. It was after lunch after all.

"Clare, please eat. You have the drive home, and I don't want you to starve to death. That'd really ruin my day." He softly chuckled and I couldn't help myself but laugh at the joke. "Mmm, finally! She still can smile, I was getting worried."

"I don't want to leave y-here." Eli gave me a pointed look as he pointed to the food. I rolled my eyes and started to eat my sandwich. "Leave y-here?" I slapped his chest rather hard for mocking me. He rubbed his chest like it really hurt, but when he pulled his shirt down low enough to see _the mark_ of my hand on him I gasped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I rubbed soft circles on it to make him feel slightly better. He smirked as he watched me eat and rub his chest. "Nah, it's okay. Besides, now I have a memory of you. A very close memory of you." I stopped rubbing his chest then, because I heard the suggestive tone he was using. "Oh, and by the way, I don't want you to leave me either."

He winked at me just as my mom and grandma walked back into the dining room, bags in hand. My mother gave me an apologetic smile, telling me that it was time to go. I sighed loudly and I felt Eli's eyes staring right through me as I avoided his gaze. I didn't want to leave, but even more I didn't want to have to go through the goodbye.

I was about to go get my bags from my grandma when I saw Eli already taking them from her. My mom rubbed me on my shoulder telling me that everything was going to be alright. Why is it always the moment when you don't want to be told that everything will be okay people tell you that?

We all walked outside and packed all of our suitcases into the car. My mom and grandma went back inside to double check every room to make sure we didn't leave anything behind. I turned to Eli and wrapped my arms around him, as he did the same to me. I felt his arms let go of me, but I didn't do the same, that is until I felt something cold hit my neck.

I looked down and saw Eli's chain that he wore everyday now around my neck. I stared up at Eli asking him why he just did that with my eyes. "I want you to have it, besides, I have the handprint on my chest to remind me of you, so it is only fair that you have something from me. And, I'm not going to hit you, so…."

I smiled at him and launched myself at him, we kissed until we knew we had to break apart. My mom was already in the car warming it up, and I said my goodbyes to grandma and Eli one last time. I got into the car and I kissed Eli through the window one last time, before my mom took off. I felt my phone vibrate.

_I miss you. –Eli_

_Eli! I'm still on the same street! You can't miss me yet! –Clare_

_Well, I guess I just love you that much. –Eli_

_Love? –Clare_

_Hmm, it autocorrected that. ;) –Eli_

_Are you still on this street? –Eli_

_No, why? –Clare_

_I miss you. –Eli_

* * *

><p><strong>I updated this fast so…I think I deserve a lot of reviews? Yes!<strong>

**8 reviews…I would accept more than that though, hint…hint. ;) **

**Thanks!**


	8. And Away We Go

**Hey guys! So I did NOT reach my goal for reviews. You make me sad! **

***cries***

**Okay, I'm back and wrote y'all a chapter, even though I didn't get to my goal reviews!**

**Warning- **Eli and Clare are not in the same area….sad day!

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

I was walking into the school building. It was the first day back from break, and I was feeling rather lonely. Yes, I had friends here and knew most of the other students here too. It just wasn't the same without him:

Eli.

Just thinking of his name gets me depressed.I sighed while looking around as I finally reached my locker. I got my phone out and typed in a numberIhad come familiar with. "Hello?"

"I miss you." I heard him chuckle on the other end and also heard some things crumpling. "Already? Clare, you just left not too long ago!" I rolled my eyes and opened my locker with the combination I have had since grade nine. "Says the guy you texted me he missed me when I was still on the same street."

"Hey! It was hard seeing you in a car driving so very far away from where I was. I was getting sad and lonely. Don't you mock me, miss Edwards, I will do bad things to you." I laughed at his words but then became upset. There was only one problem to his threat. "But you are nowhere near me."

"Hm, yes I see your point. Now you see if we were in a romantic comedy I would have convinced my parents to move to your area and I would attend your high school. Unfortunately, that is why movies are altered for the human to wish upon having that life. Hate to break it to ya' but it is never gonna happen like that. Life is full of lemons."

"So then you make lemonade?" I could practically feel his head shaking against the phone, as he sighed rather loudly. "Clare, Clare, Clare…when are you going to learn that I am not one for being cliché or cheesy. I am original. So when life gives me lemonade I make orange juice!"

It made absolutely no sense and it was stupid as stupid can be but it made me laugh which is probably why Eli said it. My assumption was revealed as a fact with his next statement. "There it is. I have missed that beautiful laugh filling my ears."

"Well, I'm sorry I can't be there with you!" My smile turned upside down for about the fiftieth time that morning. "I didn't mean it like that. Of course I miss seeing you, fighting with you, bugging you, kissing you…but I also miss the things that made me attracted to you in the first place. I just don't feel like you act the same on the phone as when you were here."

"Screw you." I heard him sigh on the other line. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset, I just was speaking the truth." I ended the call then. I didn't need to hear any of this crap from him. I called him so that I could tell him how much I missed him, not for him to insult me.

When I looked into my empty locker it dawned on me that nothing was in there. Stupid me. I slammed my door shut then."Easy there, slammy. What's wrong?" I looked over my shoulder to see my best friend Alli looking at me with a giant smile.

"Alli!" I squealed forgetting all about, oh what's his name.

Eli.

Elijah.

Elijah Goldsworthy.

"Oh who am I kidding I can't forget about him, I love him." Alli's eyes went wide and it matched what her mouth was doing. I looked at her for a second trying to figure out what had her so shocked and excited. And then I realized something- "Did I just say that out loud. Alli, please don't tell me I just said that out loud."

"Loud and clear, girl. WHAT HAPPENED OVER HOLIDAY BREAK!" Okay, I think I just went deaf, and I couldn't contain my laughter when someone from my 'Jesus club' told her to use her inside voice. "Shut up, stupid. My besties in love!"

"Shh! Alli, I don't want our whole school to know. And come on I knew that kid, why did you have to tell him? Now I won't hear the end of it!" She rolled her eyes, she obviously didn't care about the reputation I had. Come to think of it, all she has ever done was try to knock it down.

"Oh, whatever! Now, spill it, sister!"

**BRING!**

"Ugh! You have got to be kidding me! Okay, fine! But at lunch! You, me! We'll have fun! And you can tell me all about how you are in love-erm I mean have a very small crush on a guy." My cheeks burned from the thought of just thinking Eli has a crush. I fel my phone vibrate in my hand, when I looked down, I saw it was from him exactly.

I didn't read it though, I'll just wait until after class…or school…or maybe even until I'm dead.

**Eli's POV**

"Ugh, she isn't answering! Why did I have to say that? Stupid stupid me!" I slapped down hard on my locker with my forehead. "Woah, dude, are you alright?"

I looked over to see a guy I met a couple days ago Adam standing there in his beanie and everything. "Do I look okay to you? I feel awful! I just told my gi-my sort of kind of I guess could be girlfriend something so terrible and now she won't talk to me! Duuuuude!"

I dragged out the u in that word to put emphasis on how much I am in danger zone with Clare. "You're you, Eli. I'm sure you will think of some elaborate scheme to get your girl back."

I chuckled at him; even knowing me for such a small amount of days had him already figuring me out. I liked the guy though; he was particularly my favorite person I met so far. "She isn't _my _girl, she's just a girl and I met her over break and I love her and I just messed it up and I don't have some scheme or trick to get her back and-"

"Buddy, take a deep breath and stop using so many ands! It is all going to be just fine and dandy. You'll see, everything will turn around in the end." I looked him up and down before looking him straight in the eye, I got really close to him, but not close enough to scare him off,

"You DON'T know that! Ugh!" I slammed my face into my locker once more and I felt Adam's freakishly small hand on my shoulder, laughing. "You are so in love with this mystery girl, it's nice to see."

"You don't have to tell me how much I like her. But I'm not in love with her." He gave me a pointed look dead in the eyes when I looked up to defend myself. "Alright, maybe I am…which is why I will think of something and she won't be mad anymore."

"Would you by any chance want any help with coming up with a plan and helping with said plan once it's a go?" I scrunched my eyebrows together and turned toward him. "You'd want to help me?"

"Beats going home to my demon of a mother." I chuckled at his words, even though I was in the biggest slump. Ah, I closed my eyes and prayed for a miracle. A miracle that would end up as me getting Clare back on my good side. "Yeah, sure, I would love the help from my new friend."

"Booya!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Adam how we love and adore you! Now about these reviews….give them! Please? It means everything~<strong>


	9. Sometimes Life's Hard

**Hi! Thanks to all who reviewed~ I would thank everyone individually but I don't really have time, so the general thanks will have to do for now…. *sigh* I know! By the way, I'm a HUGE drama queen. Lol anyway there will only be two to three chapters left on this. I don't really know what more to do with it so enjoy!**

**Warning- language here and there but not a lot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV<strong>

"I don't know, dude!" I was pacing in my room with my newest friend Adam sitting on the bed. It was a Friday after school. Clare hasn't talked to me since Monday; I guess she _is_ still mad. I don't blame her though I was pretty harsh. Ugh!

"Well, you need to think of something, Eli. The longer you wait to win her over the harder it will get." I wanted to thank him for being so very obvious. Does he not think I know that? I gave him a glare and he put p his hands in defense. He must have got the message.

"I know that I am losing my opportunity but seriously what am I supposed to do? I have got nothing! We are miles apart, there isn't anything truly I can do that would be special to her." Adam scratched the back of his neck before reaching into his backpack and pulling out a comic.

"Dude, really? I'm in crisis mode here and you just pick up a comic to read! I could lose the girl that I never even had! Ugh, it was so much simpler when we were on break and we weren't so far apart. I mean I knew what I was getting myself into but this…this I wasn't expecting! At least not until _after_ we got together!"

I threw my hands up in the air and flopped down on the bed, face down. I was right next to Adam and I felt his still freakishly small hand on my shoulder squeezing it for a moment for encouragement. I heard a knock on the door but I was too upset to answer so Adam did, "Come in!"

"Hi again Adam. Eli, Clare's on the phone. She said she has been texting you like crazy and calling and leaving voicemails but you never answer. She was starting to get worried. She'd like to talk to you." I got off of the bed with a stupid expression on my face. I turned my phone off.

But instead of taking Clare's call I said, "Mom, tell her I'm not here right now. I can't talk to her yet, I'm not ready to face the music."

I sat back down next to Adam and placed my head in my hands. I heard my mother lie to the girl I really care about and I even heard Clare's response. "Oh, okay. Thanks Mrs. Goldsworthy, tell Eli that if he didn't want to talk to me all he had to do was say so…not make you lie and say he's not there even though you just talked to him. Bye."

Cece pulled the phone away from her face staring at it for a moment. Next she turned her attention towards me and I knew whatever she was about to tell me couldn't be good. She was glaring t me, gee if looks could kill. Actually if Adam wasn't here right now she might have chased me around the house.

"Eli Goldsworthy, what in the world is wrong with you? Huh? I mean the poor girl was worried sick about you because you were ignoring her and then you don't want to talk to her? What happened? I thought you really liked Clare…I mean just this weekend you were on the phone with her saying how much you wish she was here. And, goodness gracious you never stopped moping after she left!"

"Mom, I do like her, more than like her…but it's hard with the distance between us. And the last time we talked she was really upset with me because I said something awful. So, I'm trying to come up with this brilliant plan to win her back, even though I never have really "had" her."

"Oh, Eli, that is about the dumbest thing I have ever heard. I suggest the best thing for you to do so you don't lose this girl is give her a call and apologize, explain everything to her. That whatever you did was a mistake, la di da di da di da da…okay?"

"No, a phone call isn't good enough. I'll have to just wait and see if I think of something better." I began pacing again, something I do when I am having trouble thinking. "What else can you do? Drive to where she lives miles from here?"

My eyes lit up and I smiled at my mom. She shook her head at me repeatedly. I hadn't even noticed Adam packing up his stuff until he said his mom wanted him home. "You cannot drive there by yourself! It's too far and not safe."

"The come with me! Please, mom…I love her. I need her to know that before she thinks I hate her. Okay? So, please let me go or come with me. I don't care who does or does not come with me but I'm going regardless of what anyone else says."

I went to my closet getting my bag out. I'll just need a few things for this little trip. Just in case things did go as planned, I may have to stay there tonight. A smile came on my face when I thought about getting Clare for the whole night.

"Okay, okay! I'll come. I'll go pack some things and some snacks for the drive. Eli, please know what you're doing though. Is she really worth _this _much trouble?" I nodded my head repeatedly at my mom, I was nodding my head so hard that I felt as if my neck was about to break.

My mom laughed and then left to pack. Once everything was ready of mine I felt my heart start to race. I felt as if it was about to explode out of my chest. I took a deep breath in and out and tried to slow it down. Much to my dismay it didn't change, it felt as if it got faster.

An hour later my mom announced that she was ready, I ran so fast to the car that if you would have blinked you would have never seen me. "Eli, slow down. We'll get there when we get there."

I looked across the street and saw Clare's grandma looking at me with a saddened face. Oh, wonderful! I told my mom that I'd be back and then ran across the street. "Hi Miss-"

"What did you do to my poor granddaughter? Her heart is broken into a million pieces right now because of you! You should be ashamed of yourself. Have you no sympathy for her? Do you not understand what you put her through? It was hell for her too to have to leave. But you obviously don't care."

"I do care, I more than just care. I love her and I know that I made a mistake I truly know that. But I'm only human, I'm not some almighty king that will do no wrong. I can't promise that I won't ever hurt Clare or say the wrong thing because most likely I'll do it again, and she'll probably will to me too,"

"But I'm not going to plan to do it, or even do it on purpose. I didn't mean to make her upset, but I did, which is why my mom and I are on our way up there…so that I can apologize to Clare. And hopefully tell her the truth about my feelings. I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to make her so sad, that was never my intention."

I saw tears in the elders eyes as she covered her mouth with her hand, letting out a love sigh. "Well, that had to be the most beautiful speech I have ever heard anyone say about anyone including the movies. Oh, Clare's a lucky girl to have you in her life. So, go go! I won't keep you any longer!"

I said my thanks and walked back over to the car when I was almost there I remembered something, "Hey! Would you mind not telling Clare I'm coming? It's supposed to be a BIG surprise."

She laughed slightly and wiped her tears away, while nodding to me. I smiled one last time before getting into the car on the passenger side. I let out a big sigh as mom started to drive down the street. I felt my heart start to pick up again, that's just great! We aren't even near her house yet.

"Now, are you positive you want to do this, Eli?" My mom asked yet again. I know she was just looking out for me and trying to make me truly think long and hard about what I was doing, it was pretty crazy after all. But I knew in my heart that this was the right thing, so I told mom yes and to keep driving towards Clare's house.

That was the last time she asked that, thank God. I don't think I could explain my reasoning for doing such a thing again to anyone…expect when I had to finally tell Clare. My mom and I stayed silent for quiet sometime before she asked, "Eli? Why didn't you answer Clare when she texted and called you?"

"I turned my phone off and never turned it back on. I didn't even know that she did those things until you told me. I still haven't even looked at them." My mom smiled at me before turning her head back to the road.

"Don't you think you may want to read her texts and listen to the voicemails then?" My mom did have a point. It might be nice to hear how mad and upset she was before I went into her home and saw her. I sighed and reached into my pocket for my phone. It took about thirty seconds for it to finally turn back on.

"22 text messages and 7 voicemails? Oh, she probably thinks I hate her!" I groaned lowly as I started to read the texts from the oldest to the newest.

_Hey, I think we should talk about what you said on the phone earlier._

_Eli? It's me again, are you mad?_

_Look, I'm sorry I didn't mean to overreact! What you said hurt me a lot though._

_Okay, if you don't want to talk to me today, fine. I'll text you tomorrow then._

_It's the next day and I still haven't heard back from you yet, I'm starting to worry. Are you really that mad at me?_

_I got your text yesterday but I couldn't answer because I had class, I wasn't ignoring you like you are me right now._

"Okay, I can't read all of these it is too painful." I told my mom, all she did was take my hand and squeeze it gently. I sighed but then I saw the very last text message, it was long and I could tell she was really writing with her feelings. I couldn't help but read that one.

_Okay, it's Friday morning now and I still haven't heard or talked to you since our fight on the phone this past Monday. I know what we said wasn't the best but I'm not mad about it. I know my reaction to hat you said was very childish and wrong, and for that I am truly sorry. I'm starting to get the impression that you either truly hate me and don't want anything to do with me…or your dead. Both of those reasons break my heart, Eli, they truly do. I don't not want you in my life, I like you too much. I know our separation is hard but we can figure it out together. If you want, that is. I promise this is the last text I'll send, you're probably sick of hearing from me. Goodbye, Eli. _

"Baby boy? Are you okay, you're crying." Nah, really mom? I'm crying, gee I never knew! I rolled my eyes at the stupid statement. In one text I felt my world come crashing down it was hell. I felt like dying, I hurt Clare…so much. I would never forgive myself if she doesn't forgive me. And why would she? She has no reason to, I haven't given her one.

"I'm fine. Just…is there any way to get there faster? This is more crucial then I originally thought." She gave me a sympathetic look again, but didn't say anything because I knew that she couldn't snap her fingers and automatically be in another place. Oh, Clare, don't lose faith in me not yet.

It takes a little over five hours to get to where Clare lives and I was starting to get antsy. I read all of her texts at least ten times, and it was just bumming me out. But it kept a good reminder of how much I love this girl.

**The sad part of all of this is that she wasn't even that upset. **

I could have been talking about this all week! We could have been having flirty phone calls and flirtatious banter in our texts. Maybe I could have even said I love you and then lied about how it autocorrected it. I took a deep breath in and let it out. This is such a long car ride!

A few stops and two and a half hours later, we were nearing her house. And every mile we drove I was getting more and more nervous. I'm not really a nervous kind of guy, but I have been nervous with her. Like when I gave her her Christmas gift and that love note. I was freaking terrified!

"Almost there, baby boy. Have you thought about what you're gonna say yet?" Thought about it? Yeah I have thought about it and rewritten it one thousand times. I don't want to get too caught up in a "big speech" and then stand there like a not talking fool.

"Let's just say I'm ready for whatever." Cece rolled her eyes at me as she got off of the freeway. Oh dear Lord, how will I do this? No, you can do this…you aren't nervous. Lies, Elijah, you're telling yourself lies. "Nope, I'm not, not nervous at all."

"I didn't ask you if you were nervous, sweetheart. But that just shows that you really are." I glared at her and told her that she wasn't helping. We neared Clare's street and I rubbed my very sweaty palms together. I just kept taking deep breaths. In and out, in and out. They weren't doing much, but it was distracting me.

We finally arrived at her house, it was pitch black outside so it must be nighttime. I didn't know the time though, I honestly didn't care about it either. "Alright, Eli, good luck. I'll wait in the car until I hear from you, okay?"

"Okay. Hey, mom? Thanks…for driving me and for everything. I really couldn't have pulled this off without you." She winked at me before she practically pushed me out of the vehicle! I shook my head and took more deep breaths as I made my way to the front door. Just as I was about to knock, Helen, Clare's mother opened it with a wide smile.

Her mother must have called her. I sighed mentally, that couldn't be good. "Hi, Eli! It's so nice to see you again!"

She took me into a big hug, shaking me back and forth. After she pulled away she looked over my shoulder and saw Cece sitting in the car. She waved at her, and I'm sure my mom returned the gesture. "I'm going to go talk with your mom. Clare's upstairs. Warning: she's upset. Good luck, Eli."

Her telling me that Clare is upset didn't help my nerves at all, actually, it actually it only made them worse. I said thank you anyway, just because it was polite and she was also the mother of the girl I was in love with.

She walked past me and to our car, she and my mom started talking a lot, smiling while they did so. I guess it is a good thing that they get along so well. I took one more deep breath before going inside the house. I looked around for a small second, considering I have never seen this place before.

I finally decided to walk upstairs though, but when I got up there and was faced with many doors, I realized I had no idea which one was Clare's. But then I turned the corner and saw a white door with a big black wooden C on it. I smirked to myself, feeling victorious for finding it myself.

I walked right up to it and even put my hand on the doorknob. I stopped myself from doing opening it though, I dropped my hand and began pacing the hall that led to Clare's room. "Eli, man up! You can do this. All you have to do is apologize, make her understand and tell her you love her. You can do it!"

I walked right up to the door and placed my hand on the doorknob. Shaking my head I walked a few steps backwards my back coming in contact with the wall there. I closed my eyes and felt tears coming to my eyes. I, of course, wiped them away quickly. I was such a wimp.

"I can't do it." I whispered to myself. I stood there for a little bit just staring at the door in front of me. I walked to the door again, and tried to force myself to knock but I just couldn't. What if she rejected me? What if she hates me? It's better to not know then to know the ugly truth.

I didn't have time to react when her door swung open and she ran right into me. She backed up a little and looked straight into my eyes. I wanted to run downstairs and scream to my mom to just start driving and to never turn back. But instead I found myself standing there staring right back at her…not saying a word.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was really long. ;) Hope you enjoyed! Review?<strong>


	10. Choices We Make

**Wow, you guys are fabulous! Your feedback amazed me to no end~ Thanks so much!**

**Warning- not really anything this time. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

"E-eli? What are you doing here-"

"No, shush, okay? Please just don't speak. Let me do this." I looked at his stature. He walked backwards a little hitting the wall with his back. He looked really nervous and sad. The last time we talked didn't go to well and he has been ignoring me ever since…yet, here he is standing in front of my room.

"I don't really think you can tell-" I was cut off when he started to push my shoulders back to make me go back into my room. I didn't resist him, because I had a feeling that he was going to tell me everything and that is exactly what I needed. An explanation. "Please, Clare?"

"O-kay." I hesitantly took a seat onto my bed; he remained standing on his feet. His hands went to his face and around to come into contact with his neck. He held them there for a very long time while taking very deep breaths. He refused to look me in the eyes and I think out of everything that is what hurt the most.

"Okay, um, where do I begin?" Eli began to pace, and with every step he took back and forth in my bedroom made my heart pounder harder in my chest. My brain started asking me questions, I hate when it does this. It was asking things like: why is he pacing? Is he going to break up with you. Oh, wait, he couldn't do that…

**You were never together.**

Aren't you supposed to have baggage and complications _after _the get together? I mean Eli and I were sort of friends for a week, after me ignoring him for the first and then he kissed me and I left after that. I think this is the most screwed up not relationship any person could ever have.

"The beginning is always a nice place to start?" I offered trying to light the mood. It didn't work though; I only got a glare from Eli. It was cold and distant, very un-Eli like when he was around me. "Why are you here if you don't care?"

His eyebrows shot up and the glare turned into a look of disbelief. He stopped pacing and walked right up to me, kneeling down in between my legs. He grabbed both of my hands and squeezed them tightly. "You think that I don't care?"

His voice was low and he talked very slowly. It was scaring me at how close we were to the end when we hadn't even started. This boy in front of me, the boy I love was breaking and I had no idea how to stop it.

"Well, it sure seems that way. This past week, on the phone, right now! You may have told me that I'm not myself but maybe you should be giving yourself that advice." I stood up from the bed and walked towards my desk that was in the corner.

My back was facing him, I couldn't turn around and face what we both knew was coming. I couldn't look him in the eyes and say everything that we have isn't working, that we aren't meant to be. I couldn't even tell him the way he made me feel this week just by not answering his phone. He has a certain effect on me and I hate it.

I heard movement; I also felt his eyes staring right through me. It was like he was trying to read what my heart was saying. You want to know what it is saying, I'll tell you. It's screaming: "Eli, you are the biggest idiot ever. Just tell me what I did wrong so then I can fix it. I want to be yours…forever."

I breathed in deeply after another ten minutes has passed. Both of us waiting for the other to make the first move. If he had the same thought process as me though then we would be standing here, not saying a word, forever and a day.

I kept hearing his breath and his feet stammering on the ground beneath us, but never did he say a word. Until, I heard nothing. No breathing, no footsteps….just absolutely nothing. I thought we had gave up and left the room. So, I quickly turned around and just as I did I felt two strong arms around me.

"Got you." He breathed into my hair and kissed the top of it lightly. I took a shaky breath in as I was pressed up against his chest tightly. I finally let myself go and wrapped my arms around his neck, taking my head out of his chest and resting it on his shoulder. He was looking straight ahead as I looked at the side of his face.

"I missed you, Eli, so very much." A smile appeared on his face after I whispered that in his ear. I felt his hold on me tighten even more, if that was even possible and I saw him shed a single tear. I quickly let go of him and wiped it away.

Softly and gently I took that hand and followed the outline of his body, until I finally got a hold of his hand and grasped it with mine. Intertwining our fingers as I led him back to sit onto my bed with me. "So, you wanna tell me everything that has happened this past week, and why you were ignoring me?"

"I wasn't ignoring you, I swear. Clare, you drive me crazy, a good crazy, but crazy nonetheless. Mad or upset, giddy or full on furious I would _never _ignore you." A smile crept up onto my face without my knowledge. Well, wasn't that the sweetest thing.

"Then why did I keep getting voicemail and no answer to texts. I'm sorry about our fight on the phone and I'm sorry I didn't text you right after it. I had class and I didn't want to get in trouble, not that you aren't more important than me getting a detention for the day but-"

Lips were being pressed against mine. Tasting the want and love that these pair of lips posses. They could drown my sorrows for days if I let them. Get lost in nothing but the act of kissing them. I sound like a creeper now.

"Shut up, okay? You're talking way too much for our situation. I don't want you blaming yourself for anything that happened between us that day on the phone or anything after that. It was all me. I understand why you didn't respond. Thing is I turned my phone off because I was scared of the answer you would give me and I couldn't handle it."

"And I never turned it back on until I was driving here. By the way, that is a long ass drive." I glared at him for his choice of words, "right sorry. Long boo-tay drive."

Giggles erupted from the back of my throat when he said such a word as booty in such an accent. I pushed him slightly; little did I know he was barely sitting on the bed. So my very light touch sent him to the floor with a groan. I couldn't stop myself from laughing even harder.

"Oh, you think that is funny, do you?" I nodded my head at him while still laughing very hard. He didn't want it to happen but a smile formed onto his lips and made him start laughing to. He reached for my hands and I let him take them. He, then, pulled me so that I fell off too, landing right on top of him.

Our laughter immediately stopped when we noticed the position that we were in. The blush that was on my face was very clear and easy to read that this was just very embarrassing. "Don't be embarrassed, my dear, Clare. You're fine."

He sat up and brought me with him. I remained on his lap as he propped his back so that the bed was a backrest for him. "We're a big mess, Eli. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know about you, but I was thinking about sitting here talking to the girl I love and working things out. And maybe, I don't know, ask her to be my girlfriend…that is if she still wants me." I wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"Yes, Eli! One thousand times yes! I would love to!" He pushed me back gently and gave me that look. You know the one, where he turns his head slightly to the side and lifts his one eyebrow just slightly. Yeah, that one. "What?"

"Well, you are jumping for joy, giving me an answer. There's just one problem." I looked at him skeptically, terrified of what the problem is. "I didn't ask you anything yet."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in while he smirked at me. I slapped his chest and arms repeatedly to the point where they were probably starting to bruise. He held my wrist as he made a sighing noise, trying to sound annoyed but really sounded just delighted.

"Geez, woman! What are you trying to do to me? Huh, kill me? I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you Miss Edwards?" He moved his hands to mine and started to play with them. He knew that I always found it so cute on "chick flicks" when the guy started playing with the girls' hand.

"Oh, yes, I would love that very much! It'd be so easy. The only problem would be to bury the body. Would you help me bury the body, Eli?" I batted my eyelashes at him, knowing he couldn't resist. So that is why it was a surprise when he said no.

"Care to elaborate on why you wouldn't help your not so much a girlfriend out?" He chuckled at my choice of words and I smiled at my joke. I'm such a comedian! "Well, you see I would, except I can't bury my own body. We were talking about how you are going to kill me; if I'm dead I couldn't help."

I groaned and laid my head on his very firm chest. He let go of both of my hands and wrapped his arms around me. Rubbing my back in such soothing circles, I swear I could melt into his touch then and there. "Hey, you need to be wrong sometimes. That is what makes us balanced, right?"

I only shook my head, my face still buried in his chest…much like earlier. "You know when I first met you I was like 'really did this girl just come into my life? What in the hell did I do?' But then I started talking to you and boy, you really proved me wrong."

"Then I started to like you, my mind was screaming at me to stop it. What I was doing wasn't right. You were just a girl that was there for the winter break. I even knew then that I would suck at being a long distance boyfriend. But my feelings were stronger than I thought and they took over my body."

He grabbed my face and brought my face up so that he could look me in the eyes. He leaned down and softly kissed my lips. It was pure teasing really. "Clare Edwards, next I started to fall for you. That was torture. Not that I didn't like loving you it was just scaring me, you know?"

I nodded my head right before he bent down and kissed me softly again. I wouldn't even really call it a peck, more like his lips brushed mine but on purpose. "Oh, but then you left and I realized that I was so utterly in love with you that I just didn't know what to do with myself."

"I didn't want to tell you over the phone or email. It had to be when I saw your face, and no not in a video chat type of thing. Though we are very lucky to have something like that nowadays. I needed to, for the first time, tell you in person. I love you, Clare, more than anything."

And that was all it took to make me bawl my eyes out. I covered my face with my hands and my shoulders shook from the cries that escaped my lips. The happy cries for that I learned something tonight I have been dying to hear.

"If you don't feel the same, Clare, no-"

"Shut up!" I slammed my lips onto his. Finally, for the first time in a while I had gotten a kiss from the one and only Elijah Goldsworthy. Oh, how I love him so. I pulled away from him slightly, my forehead still plastered against his own. "I love you, too."

"Nah, really? I never would have guessed, Clare. You just like to kiss random people for fun like that. I know you and your wild child-ness. You are such a wicked little girl who tries to come off as innocent. Well innocent my-"

"You really do talk way too much and about nothing! I mean your mouth goes on and on talking about nothing important and most of the time nothing true-" I felt his lips pressed against mine but I pushed him back instantly.

"Yet, you just cut me off mid-sentence?" He pouted a bit but I didn't give in. He was trying to make me feel bad; I refused to let it work. He finally gave up and rolled his eyes. "You interrupted me first!"

"Touché." And my lips were on his again. I didn't think about what would happen tomorrow or what would happen with us in a week or two. All that mattered was that I was finally with the one I love. Making out with him tonight was just an added bonus.

* * *

><p><strong>Finished~<strong>

**Most likely next chapter will be the last so review so you can read how this all ends!**


	11. In Life There Is Love

**Last Chapter!**

**I know it's sad to say, but this story has come to its end. It has been insanely fun to write for ForeverInYourArms. Thank you so much for asking me to write this for you, it has been a pleasure~ So, please enjoy the ending to Selling Me On You.**

**Warning- more like rated T+ to M-…does that make sense? No? Well, there's foreplay stuff. Yep! Understand now? Yes? Good!**

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

"This has been so amazing. You're amazing! I still can't believe you came all the way here with your mom. Who by the way is a person my mother adores. And we all know how tough my mom can be."

"Clare, you should know by now that I would and will do anything to please you. I never want to see you unhappy, especially if you're unhappy with me." I sighed softly at the sound of his soothing voice.

"I wasn't unhappy with you….it was just a very strange week, you know? And you have to understand Eli, I missed you like crazy. I could barely think the whole way home that day. And the texts you were sending me the whole way there were only reminders of the fun I had with you."

"I know that now. I'm so sorry that I said that, I shouldn't have. It was wrong and stupid, and completely untrue. This, long distance thing, is going to be very hard. But I'm willing to try my best to make it work. I don't want to lose you. I only didn't talk to you for a week and I was already losing my mind."

"What are we trying hard at exactly? I mean, because if I recall correctly, and I hardly ever don't recall correctly…you never asked me a very certain question to make it as if we could even attempt to be a long distance thing."

"Really? You're really going to go there?" I crossed my arms and huffed a little. He turned to lie on his side, mimicking my exact position on my bed. I started to pout a little and he copied that as well. But when I let out a little fake whimper he smirked at me.

"I didn't ask you something? To what are you referring to…because I think that everything that needed to be asked by me has been. Did you ever think that you were the one that hasn't asked me something?"

"Asking for you to be my boyfriend is not my job! The guy should always ask that! Doesn't it help with his manly-ness or something?" He looked at strangely before turning me so that I now lay on my back. He climbed on top of me and straddled my waist, keeping my wrists firmly above my head.

My eyes went wide when I felt his now very familiar lips pressed against mine, in what I call yet another really heated kiss. Even though I knew he was only doing this because he was avoiding everything, I kissed him back. Might as well enjoy this.

I quickly rolled us over so that he was underneath me and I acted like I was really getting into the kiss. I was rolling my hips against his and I felt and heard the moan escape from his throat. Because of the kiss it came out as a low growl. I smiled softly before starting to tickle him.

He just lied there and did nothing. I guess he wasn't ticklish. But then my hands traveled lower, onto his lower stomach. Right above his-well you know. He started laughing so hard and kicking his legs, it caused me to fall off of him.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that one, Edwards! Come here." I squealed as he sat me on his lap, my back facing him and his fingers everywhere and anywhere. I was a very ticklish person and unfortunately Eli had found that out one day.

"Eli! Sto-p, I just want you to ask me! T-that's the o-ha-nly reason." He soon stopped tickling me and placed my back on the bed, back down. His face turned to playful to serious in a matter of seconds. I looked into those incredible green eyes of his as he placed a hand on my cheek.

"Clare, you know that I love you like crazy. You drive me insane, yes, but I love you regardless. I really don't think I have to ask you to be my girlfriend, because you basically already are. I want you to be and you want to be so why ask? Why not just accept the fact that we are together."

"Because it always is nice to hear how much a guy wants you like that. Not to get you naked and into bed but because he respects and cares for you. Because he would drive over five hours just to see you because you had a fight and didn't talk all week. Eli, it's just nice to be asked."

"Well, then," he picked me up by the wrists and straightened me up so that I was now in a sitting position. He got off of the bed and kneeled down on one knee. He lifted his eyebrows to me before winking with his left eye, he can't wink with the right.

"Clare Edwards, the girl I have fallen madly in love with, the one that stole my heart. You are so brave and amazing! You stick by me though I'm so odd. How am I doing so far? You of all great girls are just simply different. You climb mountains; make flowers grow with your hair."

"Eli!"

"You wanted me to ask! You have to suffer through the way I actually do it, missy. Now, where was I? Ah, yes. With one simple touch everything turns to gold! Oh, we are so going to be rich when we are old! Yes, oh great one will you be the stupidest girl on earth and be my girlfriend?"

"That was so strange, and crazy. But, yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend! Yay, finally!" Eli's shocked expression turned mine into a confused one when I asked, "what?"

"Finally? Did you just say finally? You could have asked and done all of the same things that I just did yourself! Don't tell me finally, Clare." He pretended to be hurt as he faked a tear with his finger. I laughed and ruffled his hair.

"You'll get over it. Guaranteed. Now, would my boyfriend like to kiss me right about now?" He "thought" about it for a moment before turning on that smirk of his yet again. "You know what, I think he just might."

I grabbed his face with a smile and plastered my lips to his. Our kiss remained like that for quite some time, until he finally licked my bottom lip slightly begging me to let him enter. I didn't at first. I loved teasing Eli; it was such a great joy for me.

He teases me all of the time, I find it only fair. I heard him "hm" before forcing his tongue into my mouth, not letting me have my fun any longer. It was forceful and spine tingling…I loved every second of it! But finally I had had enough and pushed him back.

"Maybe we should start getting ready for bed now. Are you staying until morning at least?" He blinked at me, unable to process anything I just said due to the amazing kiss we just shared. He eventually got everything in his brain though and nodded.

He told me that he had to go to his mom and get his bag though, because he had his night clothes in there. When he walked out I decided to just get changed in my bedroom, I figured I would have enough time before he got back. Well, I was wrong.

Just as I was pulling my pajama shirt over my head I heard my door open and then slam closed. I had just been completely topless in front of Eli. When my shirt was on and the rest of my clothes were as well I opened my door, seeing Eli with a bashful look on his face.

"Um, so you ready for bed?" He asked quickly while walking past me, not daring to look at my face. I smiled at his sweetness, he probably thought I was freaking out and incredibly embarrassed. Fact is, it is actually really strange to me that I'm not.

"Eli it's okay." I told him sincerely as I placed my hand on his shoulder. He was holding onto his bag very tightly. He was pondering on what to say or what to do. He didn't want to upset me, not after everything we just went through.

He turned around all of a sudden with now an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry, Clare. I didn't even think to knock. I didn't see anything, I swear-well, I did but that doesn't matter because I'm not interested. Ha, no I am but since you aren't I'm not and everything will never-"

"Calm down, Eli. It's okay. I'm actually not embarrassed or nervous or anything like that. I'm fine, content even. You don't need to talk yourself into even more of a frenzy. Just, calm down for me, alright?"

He took a big deep breath in and let it out immediately before smirking smugly. I didn't think anything of it when I watched him go into his bag, getting his pants out. I knew that Eli just slept in either boxers or pants. It didn't bother me; I just wanted him to be comfortable.

Once he was changed I turned off the light and we climbed into my comfy bed. Our mothers knew- not that Cece minded- that we were going to be a part, so as long as we promised not to do anything Eli was allowed to sleep in here with me.

Eli had been silent this entire time, which was very odd. The normal Eli would be making jokes and trying to get me blush about how we are sharing a bed this evening, or even about the fact that he saw my bare chest just moments ago.

I turned onto my side and stared at Eli's back. The regular Eli definitely wouldn't have his back towards me, especially when he knows that tonight is really all we have. I started to play with his back, outlining every bone before finally following the line that was his spine.

He squirmed a little underneath my touch, but all in all you could tell that he was enjoying this rather immensely. When I got lower, to the waistband of his pants, I took my fingers just slightly in…and that, that made Eli jump and turn around.

"Might want to be careful there, Edwards. You never know what you may find when you are digging for treasure." He smirked at me and still held onto my hands. I made a shock looking face before I said, "Oh, so he does still speak? I was getting worried."

"I didn't want to upset you, I figured that if I just stayed quiet it would be better for the both of us. You not being too weird about it and me still living from actually staring."

"Well, I must give you some credit. You did leave the room rather quickly." I smirked his smirk-erm well, tried to. That's the best I can do when it comes to that. Eli, and Eli alone can only do that face. It's like a weird talent or something.

"So, I can't hold it in any longer and you seem to be okay with the whole me seeing you thing so I'm just going to come right out and say it. You were gorgeous. Like, I honestly thought, you know when I think about you naked," I slapped his chest then. "That I would always consider you hot…or even sexy."

"But the real word that I would use now and forever will be gorgeous. Like really they were just so perfect. Nothing like I've ever seen before." I must say…it was quite a compliment to hear that, especially since he has been with other girls. Who knows how many _like that_.

I silently sat up in the bed, and gladly ignored his question of, "what are you doing". I proceeded to do what I planned on. All of a sudden the nerves that I thought I would have when Eli first saw me came flooding through my body. I didn't allow them to stop me though. So I grabbed the end of the fabric of my shirt and ripped it off of my torso.

I felt Eli shift around in the bed and slowly and gently start to touch my back, not daring to go anywhere near my breasts. He was doing the exact same thing to me as I did to him just merely seconds ago. "You just took your top off."

"Yeah, I did." I rolled my eyes as I confirmed his stupid statemtn. Well, duh, I took it off. That is a clear fact, so why did you have to say it? It only made my heart beat faster and brought all of those nerves back into place. "Why?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

I took a long pause before I answered. I could tell him the truth and make him feel guilty, or I could lie and then have him find out the truth later because I'm a horrible secret keeper and then him feeling guilty. Either way sucked.

"Because you thought I was "beautiful" and, I don't know, I guess I just don't want you to forget that. I mean I trust you with everything I have in me, but there will be others and I'm not there to even give you a good morning kiss so you could start and I don't want you and everything will just be…so that is why I took off my shirt."

"You do realize that at the end of that you weren't completing any of your sentences, correct?" I glared at him as I turned my head back but kept my body forward. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me gently back towards him, so that my back was laying on his chest.

**The front of me was now in clear view for him to see.**

His arms were wrapped around me and his hands were right underneath my boobs. It was a weird feeling, but a totally incredible one at the same time. A feeling I didn't want to let go of any time soon.

"Clare, if you mean there will be temptations, then yes, I know. There will be for you too, but that doesn't mean I'm going to go around doing stuff with any other girl but you while you're my girlfriend. Look, I get the whole being away thing is hard and you haven't known me very long so you really don't know how I am in a relationship but,"

"I swear to you. I am one hundred percent faithful. And if I ever start to like someone else, which I am completely positive I won't but let's just say I do…I'll come to you first. We'll talk and then go from there; I won't ever cheat on you."

"I don't know how far this relationship is going to go due to the circumstances, but I can promise you that I'm here until we completely fall through the cracks and can't get back up. I'm here with you through thick and thin. And even though I can't hold you in my arms every night, I can still say I love you on the phone and that has just as much meaning, don't ya' think?"

All I could do was nod. His speech was beautiful and really made me certain that this could work no matter how far away we were. We both were in this together and that was enough for now. "Eli, I love you too. And even though I was not certain about you at first, I sure am now."

"I'm so glad, Eli, that you sold me on you."

* * *

><p><strong>A VERY cheesy ending, but why the hell not? We need that kind of Eclare-ness going on right now! I hope you liked this chapter along with this whole story, it has been very fun to do!<strong>

**REVIEW~**


End file.
